fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Zones
Description Fight Zones are magical battle arenas that individuals can activate for a variety of purposes. It is widely believed that fight zones are confined spaces between dimensions. Obtaining Fight Zones As a general rule, one fighter is limited to one fight zone (with a few minor exceptions). There is no general requirement to awakening to a fight zone, and there is no singular method to obtaining one. While it is generally believed that one must have a Saeten Level of 10 or higher in order to obtain one, several individuals, like Nic and X, obtained theirs from civilian level. Conversely, having a high Saeten Level does not guarantee one will ever get a fight zone; the ability is more of a technique, rather than an entitled power, that must be drawn out by the users own will. The known methods, as well as examples of users that obtained their fight zone using this particular method, are as follows: * 'Awakening-' After meditation or an intense emotional event, such as a personal tragedy, users may "awaken" to a fight zone. Nic found he was able to access his fight zone at a young age. * 'Birthright-' Some users may inherit their fight zone directly in their bloodline, likely from a parent though it is possible to inherit a fight zone from an ancestral line as well. X inherited his fight zone through his royal bloodline. * 'Divinity-' Some users obtain their fight zones from birth, typically due to not being truly mortal (i.e a god or supernatural being). Weevil, as a Baron of Time, was gifted with a fight zone from creation. * 'Title-' Particular positions, such as those in leadership, come with a legacy fight zone, passed down via title succession. Bigsby obtained his after being named Grand Bigsby. * 'Creation-' An extremely rare method to obtaining an already rare ability, it is technically possible for users to create a fight zone. Yina and Yan are the only known ones to do this. * 'Coincidence-' Users that are bound to others, such as an alternate reality persona, will share a fight zone with the one they are derivative of. Nega, as an alternate form of Nic, uses Nic's fight zone. Additionally, it is not truly possible to "steal" a fight zone, traditionally speaking. As it is an ability, stealing a fight zone would be more analogous to stealing knowledge or athleticism, and isn't really logical. Despite this, there are several known ways to disrupt another's fight zone, and in some cases, utilize it for oneself. For instance, it is possible to cut a fight zone user's access to their zone, by either draining their power or physically blocking access. Fight zones may also be bound by the Sigil of Binding, and forced to maintain permanent activation and to occupy the space the zone is bound to.This may be compounded with the Sigil of Illusion to hide the fight zone's location. Nic was able to perform this ability on Elysium, the fight zone of Kindness. While the fight zone still technically belongs to Kindness, he is unable to access it as the "doorway" is permanently blocked. Fight zones, when active, also occupy physical space in the real world, though they are often not subject to proper physics. Thus, anyone that manages to escape or avoid being trapped in a fight zone is able to affect the fight zone from the outside. Nature of Fight Zones Fight zones are generally large but are limited in size. The general size of a fight zone would be about the size of a football field, or enough room for a close ranged fight. In the case of The Fuckbois, they are able to build a large structure inside Kindness' fight zone comfortably. Fight zones also generally reflect the nature of the person they are bound to. For example, as heir to the Water Ninja Clan, X's fight zone Reborn Atlantic is entirely aquatic. Fight zones take power to activate, but can generally remain active with little to no effort for some time (30 minutes to an hour). As such, fight zones do not make good prisons or storage unless left permanently active. Generally used for the purpose of having an uninterrupted fight without damaging the nearby environment, fight zones also often grant their user with a home field advantage, with either a buff or a unique fight zone-only ability. Fight zones can be deactivated by the user at anytime, or get deactivated on their own once the user is beaten. Otherwise, in lieu of a method of permanent activation, the fight zone dispels after the short time span. Category:Lore